


I'm a Coward Still

by Ki_no_Shirayuki



Series: 摺箔 — Surihaku [7]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Cuddling & Snuggling, Love/Hate, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:37:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8504563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ki_no_Shirayuki/pseuds/Ki_no_Shirayuki
Summary: Takasugi saw nothing but the past.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grievingcain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grievingcain/gifts).



> Title: from Gumi song Yowamushi Montblanc.

It took only one more sharp thrust inside of him, and Katsura was immediately toppled over the edge. He let out what was probably the loudest cry he had ever made as he exploded in a violent burst of pleasure, limbs going absolutely weak. He could feel Takasugi's body stiffen behind him as he too was undone, filling Katsura up with spurts after spurts of hot seed. So intense was the climax that it took an eternity for Katsura's consciousness to return, and when it did, the first thing he felt was his friend's arms around him, legs entangled with his own and a stream of warm breath at the back of his neck.

"Stop it." Katsura groaned.

"Stop what?" Takasugi whispered in his ear, while his fingers caressed Katsura's upper arm, causing a light shiver to race up his spine.

"Stop trying to be so damn gentle! You won't be able to fool me anyway." He said, letting a bitter smile creep onto his lips, "Aren't you the one going on and on about destroying the world? Doesn't that 'world' consist of me too? So why don't you plan on destroying my life like you do Gintoki's and those of all other people I care about? Why pretend you love me?" tears rushed forth from his eyes, "Are you begging for my forgiveness? It is not in my power to forgive you, and even if it is, there's no way I will, after all that you've done." Katsura laughed between sobs, "You  _despicable_  coward!"

"Am I?" Takasugi simply chuckled, tightening his embrace, "Indeed I am a stubborn coward who refuses to see his mistakes, to face his pain, to look beyond his past. I can see nothing but the past, and that's why I love you. You  _are_  the past. You were my friend, my brother-in-arms. You wasn't as harsh to me as Gintoki was. You even resemble our teacher. You remind me of my loveliest memories, a beautiful flower amidst a rotten world, so wouldn't you let me keep feeling you before I turn it all to dust? Wouldn't you? I know you would," he pressed a kiss against Katsura's ear, "Zura."

"You have no right to call me…" Katsura was already breathless from sobbing, and so he remained quiet, falling asleep in his friend's arms.


End file.
